1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to laminates made of layers bonded together with a hot melt adhesive comprising a linear polyester. More particularly, it relates to laminates made of layers bonded together with a hot melt adhesive containing a polyester made of terephthalic acid or a dicarboxylic acid mixture containing at least 85 mole % of terephthalic acid and 0.65 to 0.97 mole per mole of said terephthalic acid or dicarboxylic acid mixture of 1,4-butanediol or a polymethylene glycol mixture containing at least 80 mole % of 1,4-butanediol as well as 0.03 to 0.35 mole per mole of said terephthalic acid or dicarboxylic acid mixture of polyethylene glycol having a molecular weight of 150 to 550, the total amount of the diol constituents being one mole per mole of said terephthalic acid or dicarboxylic acid mixture, said adhesive in the laminates having a crystallinity of not less than 25% and being substantially free from spherulites.